Just Like Brother
by Psycho and Princess
Summary: During the time they spent together, Alphonse had noticed Wrath was a lot like his brother in more ways than one. Maybe that was why Al had fallen for Wrath so quickly; he wanted some familiarity while his brother was missing. 3 years after the anime.


Psycho here! Who here likes Al/Wrath?

Almost no one?

You guys suck.

I didn't write this for you guys though, I wrote this to fulfill my own sadistic pleasures.

Princess had no part in the creating this oneshot. At first, I wasn't even going to tell her about it, considering she hates it when I slash Alphonse. She ended up finding out though, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty.

Anyway, this takes place about a year before COS, and I might write another one about Al's 14th birthday, if I feel the need to. For now though, it's just this little T rated oneshot.

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Alphonse Elric made sure the door was all the way shut before he opened his mouth to talk.

"Wrath?" He called out, his childish voice echoing throughout the apartment. "I'm home, you can come out now!"

"There's no one with you?" Al could hear Wrath whisper from somewhere in the room.

"There's no one with me." Al assured him.

"you sure?" Wrath asked, his voice was a little louder now.

"Positive." Al laughed lightly at Wrath's paranoia.

"Alright."

Al could hear the uneven 'thunk' of Wrath's footsteps that were just like brothers as Wrath walked into the front room from the bedroom.

Wrath's perpetual frown was still on his young face, and sadness and depression weighed down his small frame. Just like Brother.

Al hated seeing his love like this. Wrath had the warmest smile, it made you feel safe and loved no matter the situation. Just like Brother.

The only hard part was getting him to smile in the first place. Just like with brother.

"Hey," Al said softly as he threw off his red coat and engulfed Wrath in a big hug. "Don't be like that, you know I hate to see you sad."

Al blew lightly in Wrath's ear and made him giggle, before he planted a kiss on Wrath's tender, warm lips.

Al tried to pull back from the embrace when he finished the kiss, knowing Wrath would push him away if he held on too long. Instead, Wrath tightened his grip with his automail arm. Al didn't try to pull away. This time, he relaxed in Wrath's grip, tired from a long day of running around Central.

Wrath gave the best hugs. Warm embraces that made you melt and forget all your worries and troubles. Just like brother's

In a good mood for once, Wrath kissed Alphonse again, his tongue lightly tracing Al's lips. Al compliantly opened his mouth, allowing Wrath to lightly run his tongue over the inside of it.

Alphonse shuddered with pleasure. This was the first time he had gotten something longer than a second long kiss from his lover, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Wrath withdrew and Al sighed.

"I'm tired." Al mumbled sleepily. "Let's go lay down."

Still clinging to Alphonse, Wrath let himself be led the short distance to their room, where Al plopped down on the bed and Wrath fell on top of him.

Al quickly pulled the thick comforter over the two of them before pulling off his boots, pants and shirt, leaving him in just his boxers.

They snuggled in closer to each other-if that was even possible.

Wrath buried his face into Alphonse's chest, and Al had no idea what Wrath was planing to do, until he felt Wrath's mouth upon his chest. Too tired to protest, Al let Wrath continue, making a happy noise somewhere between a laugh and a moan when Wrath's fingers started lightly dancing down his back, stopping just above the waistline of Al's boxers.

Al made a startled hiccuping noise when Wrath started nibbling at his stomach, but that didn't last long. Wrath moved up to nibble at the tender skin between Al's neck and shoulder, his warm breath wetting Al's long hair. Al moaned when Wrath did that, the whole time wishing Wrath would take off his shirt too.

As if he could read Al's mind Wrath paused for a moment to take off his shirt. Al heard the soft, familiar clank of Wrath's automail, and for a moment, his brother was brought to mind. Al felt the blood rush to his cheeks. What would his brother think if he saw him here, making out with Wrath?

All thoughts of his brother were erased as Wrath kissed him again.

Wrath opened his mouth this time, and Alphonse stuck his tongue in and felt around.

The blood from Alphonse's blush drained from his cheeks and down to his boxers. He liked the feeling, yet it was uncomfortable at the same time.

Eager to relieve himself of the tension, Al pulled off his boxers and pulled down Wrath's shorts. Al was only momentarily surprised when he saw Wrath wasn't wearing any underwear.

Without missing a beat, the two of them moved around rapidly under the warm, thick comforter, in a dance that had been around as long as the dancers.

During the time they spent together, Alphonse had noticed Wrath was a lot like his brother in more ways than one. Maybe that was why Al had fallen for Wrath so quickly; he wanted some familiarity while his brother was missing.

Yet, at the same time, there was a lot of differences between brother and Wrath. For one thing, there was no way Al would ever feel comfortable doing this with brother.

Alphonse was amazed at how far he and Wrath had gotten since they first met on friendly terms. At first, Al couldn't even approach Wrath, let alone speak to him. Now, here they were, making love to each other in Alphonse's bed.

* * *

I am now going to describe to you what happened when Princess found out about this. Not in very good detail, though. First, the looked though the already complete story to confirm it. Then she looked at the one I was working on at that point in time and proceeded to squirt me with a spray bottle full of llama spit and kick me in the side. Then she made Julia beat me up! Throughout this time, a few of the pages were torn and scribbled on!

Alright, that was a bit of an exaduration, I wasn't really beat up, but I was bitch-slaped a few times. It hurt like hell damn it!

And I went through that all just for you guys, so you better review!


End file.
